havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 004, Hank and Rune deal with Torra
7:29:47 PM Josh: Ok, you guys head in the direction William pointed out and you find a small shop named "Torra's Furnishing and Renovations", with another sign below it that reads "Hilda's Forge". 7:31:45 PM Rune: Hmm. 7:31:49 PM Rune: Rune goes for the renovations first. 7:32:02 PM Hank: I follow 7:33:19 PM Josh: You enter through the door and you find that you hit the forge first. You find a desk at the far end with a staircase behind it and a bell on top. Nobody seems to be minding the shop at this very second. 7:33:39 PM Rune: Bother. 7:33:42 PM Rune: Rune rings the bell. 7:35:31 PM Josh: The bell rings much louder than expected and you hear a gruff voice from the back scream out "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" A very large half-elven woman comes round the corner, just covered in muscles. She's dressed in a sort of Rosie the Riveter apparel with a toothpick sticking out of her mouth. "Yeah?" 7:36:51 PM Rune: Rune puts her rough sketch on the desk. "I'm hoping to do a rather large-scale renovation and I need an estimate." 7:38:28 PM Josh: "...either of you come here fer something? I'm busy." 7:39:16 PM Hank: We are looking for potential renovations to be done on a recently acquired property in the area 7:39:36 PM Josh: The woman groans. "TORRA! CUSTOMERS!" 7:40:22 PM Josh: ((Sorry, Rune, your text just came in)) 7:41:41 PM Josh: Another woman comes down, this one a dwarf. She's dressed in very workman style garb too, but a lot cleaner, neater and sort of dressier. She has her hair tied back very neatly in a little bun, and climbs up this little ramp in the back to look out at you over the counter. 7:42:28 PM Rune: I have some plans drawn up. Preliminary ones obviously. 7:42:48 PM Josh: "Hello, welcome to Torra's furnishings" she opens up this little gate and ushers you back up the stairs from where she came. "Please, come in, come in. We can talk in my office. Thank you, Hildy." 7:43:36 PM Rune: Rune follows. 7:43:48 PM Hank: I follow as well 7:44:16 PM Rune: We just want an estimate for now. I've sketched out where the walls currently are and an overlay of where we'd like them to be, and messed with the plumbing as little as possible. 7:44:56 PM Josh: She guides you up these stairs and into a very nice office. A little flowery, but very bright and cosy. She sits at a desk and motions towards two chairs in front. "So, let me see what you'd like done." 7:47:55 PM Rune: Rune shows her and explains the plans. Basically she's trying to turn it into something more approaching a living space. 7:48:48 PM Josh: "Ah, yes. These are very thorough, you take good notes." 7:51:03 PM Josh: "Well, it doesn't look like you're doing anything too drastic. I won't need to ask Hilda to come and take out a wall. I can probably craft you some of this furniture, given a couple weeks. Are you thinking shudders for the windows, or would you rather keep the bars? 7:52:55 PM Rune: Both. 7:53:41 PM Rune: Knocking down the inner walls to make the rooms larger by combining the old ones is pretty important though. You can almost touch the walls of the rooms by standing in the middle of them and holding out your arms. 7:54:59 PM Josh: "Ah, so you'd like to combine some of these cells. It can be done. Both of those will be more expensive, though. And there's a note here about it being four floors. Do you want them all done, or just the ground level?" 7:56:01 PM Hank: Just the ground level should be fine 7:56:27 PM Josh: "I see." 7:56:50 PM Josh: ((How many pieces of furniture are mentioned in the plans?)) 7:57:05 PM Rune: Rune hasn't got any. 7:57:13 PM Rune: Rune thought they'd do that later. 7:57:30 PM Josh: ((So, for right now, you just want the shudders and to take out some walls?)) 7:58:17 PM Rune: ((Shutters.)) 7:58:31 PM Rune: Rune actually had the beds and probably a wardrobe in each room. 7:59:32 PM Hank: and maybe some chairs and a kitchen table? 8:01:33 PM Josh: ((There is a bed and wardrobe already in each room, but they are both very small and not well put together. You can order some proper tables and chairs for the galley now, if you'd like.)) 8:02:17 PM Rune: Rune adds those to the list on a separate piece of paper. 8:07:12 PM Josh: Ok, she takes the list of items for you. "If you want me to expand these rooms, I'll have to charge you...let's see...about 750 gold for each wall we take out. That'll be for both the wall's removal and to set in a new structure to maintain the ceiling. Do you want to build an area around the toilet, or are you fine with each one being out there in the bedroom like that?" 8:07:37 PM Josh: "I mean, speaking personally, I'd feel weird tinkling out in the middle of my bedroom like that, but...you know, I don't judge." 8:09:08 PM Rune: No, I've drawn walls in, and put little Xes where they need to be taken out. 8:09:10 PM Rune: Rune points to those spots. 8:11:56 PM Josh: Yes, and I am saying each of those walls will be 750 gold to remove. 8:12:16 PM Rune: Right. 8:12:21 PM Rune: So what's the total. 8:13:08 PM Josh: "For four walls, that's looking at about 3000 gold to remove all of them." 8:15:04 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:15:14 PM Josh: "The shutters will be only another 100 gold total to put in. Two windows, and we can leave the bars, that's nothing." 8:16:57 PM Rune: But we need more windows as well. Though that can wait a bit. 8:17:13 PM Josh: "Oh, you want windows put in. Ok." 8:17:17 PM Josh: "Sorry." 8:17:41 PM Rune: They can wait a while if that's too much. 8:18:16 PM Josh: "Those won't be quite as tricky as the wall removal, but I assume you'll want bars in there as well. All I'd say I can do the wall removal, added windows, and shutters and bars on everything for...five thousand gold, even." 8:18:32 PM Josh: "The furniture will have to wait, I'm afraid I have a massive backlog on that end." 8:19:09 PM Rune: Or we can order that elsewhere. 8:19:17 PM Hank: How many added Windows does that price include? 8:21:04 PM Josh: "One for each of the new rooms, and another in this area marked galley. So, five new windows, total." 8:21:17 PM Josh: "Really, given all the work that needs being done, it's a steal." 8:22:30 PM Rune: Yes, but then we have to wait for the furniture. Or buy it elsewhere. 8:24:30 PM Josh: "If you like, we can start on the walls, and worry about the rest later. This will be a lengthy process. Take at least a month to do all the walls." 8:25:14 PM Rune: Rune sighs. 8:25:41 PM Rune: Let's do it all. Five thousand it is, and I'll see if I can find the furniture elsewhere, unless you can offer a better price to wait. 8:26:25 PM Josh: ((...can you roll me a persuasion check? I know you're having roll20 issues, but if you can bring up a dice roller somewhere.)) 8:28:50 PM Josh: ((Or, Hank, if you'd like to do it)) 8:29:17 PM Rune: ((Rolled an 11, I have no idea what my bonus is.)) 8:30:08 PM Josh: ((You rolled a 15 with your bonus, and Hank rolled a 21, so, between the two of you, that's enough)) 8:31:12 PM Josh: Torra sighs. "I'll tell you what. I'd hate to lose a customer. I worked on a kitchen set a while back that never got picked up. Very simple, but sturdy. How about I throw that in for an extra...100 gold, and we call it a done deal?" 8:32:09 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:32:11 PM Hank: that works for me 8:32:30 PM Josh: Torra reaches out a hand to shake, clearly very happy. 8:33:30 PM Rune: I'm a wizard. I might also be able to help with any small cleaning tasks and the like if that will speed the work. 8:33:54 PM Hank: I shake her hand 8:34:12 PM Josh: "That could be of great use to us. Might help speed the process along. If you like, I could stop by now and take a look." 8:36:39 PM Rune: If you don't mind. 8:37:10 PM Josh: Torra grabs a few measuring implements and a scroll for sketching. "Excellent. Let's be off then." 8:41:22 PM Rune: Rune heads to the prison!